Saphire and Zane
by XSDStitch
Summary: Two Lovers on a afternoon... and an unexpected event


Afternoon… in a forest was a Sneasel. If anybody looks at this dark/ice type then the first thing to notice were the white t-shirt, the black long pants, and the fact it has blue eyes and blue feathers. From the length of the feather, also, it could be identified as a female, if a look at her chest isn't revealing enough thought…

On each of her hands were five fingers and like human hands combined with Sneasel characteristics. She was right now training on a tree, which lost a lot of wood by each of her strokes. With an ice punch she hits pretty high on the tree, causing it to lose all leaves and with a backward flip she got back on the ground, only to jump at the tree again and slash it rapidly with her claws. Once she is done, the tree fell into parts and lands on a large pile.

Panting loudly she smirks with satisfaction at her work. Walking over she looked at the pile but stopped in her tracks as she heard the snap of a twig. She glanced to behind herself and saw nothing. Then she heard a bush rustling and she jumped around, calling out while holding her claws up, "Alright! Where are you? Show yourself or face the consequences!"

"Calm down Saphire! It's only me" told a voice and an Umbreon came out. Unlike other Umbreons, this one was purple in colors. The Sneasel sighs and relaxed, asking, "Did you try to sneak up or why did I hear your movements before knowing it's you?"

"Perhaps you are tensing up too much," chuckles the Umbreon and moves closer to Saphire. "I see you got a good workout here… are you feeling better now?"

"At least I am not anymore in the mood to rip your father apart," sighs Saphire. "Now we should get this wood over to the house… after all we can use it as fire wood now."

He looked at it and nods. "Yeah… I think this might be enough for a few weeks."

"Let's go Zane," told Saphire and he nods, moving with her. They got the help of Zane's siblings and the firewood got in place. Then the Sneasel runs into the forest. Confused as why she did that, Zane followed her and called for her. However, there was no answer…

Until something grabs him from behind and he yelped in surprise. Turning his head he spots Saphire, who smirks brightly. Zane sighs. "You surprised me…"

"Was my intention," she laughed and sat down, her back on a tree and pulls him on her lap, his front facing her. Zane blushes and gazes into Saphire's eyes, who returns the gaze. He licks her nose and whispered, "I love you…"

"I love you, too," told Saphire and kisses his lips. Zane returns the kiss and both closed the eyes during their session. Then the Sneasel pulls his head closer to her and Zane had his front legs on her shoulders, his tail wiggling around in excitement. Slowly their lips parted and their tongues began to lick each other slowly while their open mouths pressed at each other. They keep like that for a while and enjoyed to be together like that. However…

Suddenly Saphire gagged and pushes her love away. Zane lands on the ground and looks confused. "Saphire! Is something wrong?"

"I… I don't know…" she replied and suddenly she covered her mouth before turning to the side and vomits on the ground.

"Saphire!" gasped Zane and went to her side. She vomits again and pants loudly while raising her head, looking at Zane.

Slowly standing up, she told, "Better we get back…"

Zane nods and helps her to keep on the feet until they reached the house. His sister Jane saw them coming and the Flareon asked, "What is going on?"

"She vomited and is shaky," told Zane and Jane called for her mother. A Vaporeon came and went to Saphire. "How do you feel?"

"Terrible Ewa…" groans Saphire and the two female Eeveelutions help the Sneasel to Zane's room. A young Eevee named Lin saw how Saphire was carried to her brother's room and asked, "Saph ish sick?"

Zane walked to her and nods. "Yes… Saphire is sick and I don't know what it is…"

"Saphire is sick?" asked a Jolteon and Zane nods. "Yes Oliver… hard as it is to believe she is."

"But Saphire was never sick!" protested Oliver and Lin agreed with her brother.

It took a while and then their mother came out. Zane looked up to her and asked, "How is she?"

"Asleep for now" told Ewa and adds, "Jane's staying with her just in case, but… you should talk with her… we found out what was wrong and it is better that she tells you what it is."

Zane looked confused at his mother and asked, "What do you mean?"

She shook her head. "Talk with Saphire about it."

"Talk about what with that Sneasel?" came a male voice and an Espeon walked into the room. Ewa looked at him and told, "Diz… it is something between Saphire and Zane."

"Don't dare to keep things from me!" told Diz, but Ewa defends. "You will know it soon dear."

While his parents keep arguing with each other Jane came and over and told, "Saphire is awake and wants to talk with you."

"Already?" he asked, but suggested it wouldn't really fit to the dark/ice type to stay down for long time.

He went to his room and asked, "How do you feel?"

"Still having trouble with my stomach," told Saphire, "And about we talk about the reason?"

"Uhm… sure…" told Zane and Saphire began, "Any other girl would probably be shaky, unsure, depressed, broken down, or totally hype about it. I just tell you straight what the matter is!"

Then she pulled him close and smirks. "To admit… as your mother told me the matter I was ready to punch you straight into the face and rip something off from you! However… then you wouldn't be from any use for me as my mate…"

Zane blushes deeply and slowly get an idea… Saphire pulls him close and whispered him the truth of her state…

* * *

**Zane belongs to Crimson-Flazey on DeviantArt  
**

**The picture is made by Vavacung on DeviantArt, Furaffinity and a few other sides**


End file.
